


keep you safe

by katerina_black



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Season 3 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerina_black/pseuds/katerina_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Boyd wait in the bank vault, taking comfort in each other. They have to believe the pack will come for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jonjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonjo/gifts).



waiting.....

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2qvsg20)

**Author's Note:**

> I miss both of them so much, so let's pretend in this world they both make it out, right?


End file.
